1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a combined printing device and an information terminal including a digital computer for generating, displaying, manipulating, transmitting and producing hard copy of data which is generated at the terminal and received from one or more memories or remote sources such as other terminals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art consists of video terminals for generating displaying and manipulating data and for printing hard copy of data displayed by the terminal display. The prior art also consists of xerographic printers of page data.